gremlinfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twilight Zone Gremlin
The Twilight Zone Gremlin is a character from The Twilight Zone episode Nightmare at 20,000 Feet and served as the episode's primary antagonist. The Gremlin is also thought to be one of The Twilight Zone's most memorable monsters having returning in Twilight Zone: The Movie. Nightmare at 20,000 Feet The Gremlin was seen through a window on an airplane by Bob Wilson who tried to alert the flight attendant. However, as soon as she arrived, the Gremlin disappeared. Bob then decides to relax. However, Bob opens his window to find the Gremlin with his face right near the window staring at him. Bob tries to alert his wife. However, the Gremlin once again disappears. Bob later keeps seeing the Gremlin through his window and does not bother to alert the others. The Gremlin then starts to tamper and open the engine on the wing and Bob finally decides to open his window and shoot the Gremlin with a gun that he had stolen from the airplane security. The Gremlin appears to have been shot. However, it is unknown if it actually died. Twilight Zone: The Movie The Gremlin later returns in the fourth segment of Twilight Zone: The Movie. However, the creature is much different compared to it's original appearance in the original series. The character who sees the Gremlin is renamed John Valentine who sees a glimpse of the Gremlin from his plane window. Seconds later, the Gremlin comes into better view and is seen on the wing's engine and is struck by lightning which seemed to have no effect on the creature. After trying to alert the others, John decides to try to go to sleep. However, he opens his window shade to find the Gremlin peering into the window and violently growing at John who starts to scream. John later keeps seeing the Gremlin on the plane's wing and the creature finally starts to sabotage the plane by taking pieces of the engine and throwing then into it. When the plane starts tipping side to side, John takes a gun from an airport security officer and opens his window in an a temp to shoot the Gremlin. John fires nearly two bullets from the gun until the Gremlin leaps towards John and bites his gun in half. When the lights of the landing zone appear, the Gremlin puts it's hand on John's face and then removes it and waves his finger in a "tut, tut, tut" manor and leaps off of the plane and is seen flying through the sky like a deflated balloon. Appearance In the original series, the Gremlin was an ape-like creature with curly green fur and larges lips. It had eyes with black outline and had a gorilla-like nose. In Twilight Zone: The Movie, the Gremlin is more of a menacing-looking creature. It had black hair and light-greenish eyes with a mouth full of sharp teeth. It had seemingly short arms compared to it's legs and sharp black claws. It had a large head like that of a typical alien and had a muscular chest. It had double-jointed legs with black claws and a tail like that of the character Pumpkinhead from the Pumpkinhead franchise. Notes *The original version of the Gremlin was made into both and action figure and a bobble head. *In the end credits of Twilight Zone: The Movie, the Gremlin is referred to as "Creature". Gallery Nightmare at 20,000 Feet Gremlin bobble head.jpg|A bobble head of the Gremlin. Origin-Gremlin look.jpg|The Gremlin staring at Bob Wilson. Twilight Zone: The Movie Lightning Gremlin.jpg|The Gremlin struck by lightning. Gremlin looking.JPG|The Gremlin growling at John Valentine. Gremlin damage.jpg|The damage that the Gremlin left behind on the plane. Gremlin prop.jpg|Prop of the Gremlin. TZGremlin.jpg|Another view of Gremlin prop. GP3.jpg Gremlin prop-004.jpg|Official prop of the Gremlin (left) with an unfinished prototype (right). Category:Gremlins Category:Characters